1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an amplitude limiting apparatus for limiting the amplitude of signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
For instance, Patent Reference 1 discloses an orthogonal frequency division multiplex (OFDM) system as a multi-carrier communication system for transmitting data by use of multiple carriers.
Patent References 2 through 7 disclose methods by which the peak level of transmission signals in a multi-carrier communication system or the like is suppressed in order to reduce nonlinear distortions, occurring from their amplification, in nonlinear portions of the amplification characteristics of the power amplifier.
[Patent Reference 1] Nikkei Electronics (Apr. 8, 2002, pp. 102 to 127) (in Japanese)
[Patent Reference 2] Japanese published unexamined patent application 2001-339361
[Patent Reference 3] Japanese published unexamined patent application 2002-44052
[Patent Reference 4] Japanese published unexamined patent application 2002-77079
[Patent Reference 5] Japanese published unexamined patent application Hei 11-313042
[Patent Reference 6] Japanese published unexamined patent application 2002-44054
[Patent Reference 7] Japanese published unexamined patent application 2001-274768